To the Moon and Back
by heathersflawless
Summary: AU: SUMMARY: Attending an all girls boarding school is challenging enough. But what happens when two fall for each other during their time there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at splitting between the two characters Pov's in the same chapter because I normally get confused by them but I'm gonna give this a go. Please tell me what you think and I'll shut up now. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Santana:

Ugh! You sigh as you haul your third suitcase up the stairs and drag it along the hallway. You reach the doorway and give your Mom a look of disbelief.

"You could of helped me ya know."

"Oh hush now Tana, I wanted to check out your new room you're going to be living in for four years."

"Ugh! Don't remind me," You mutter. Shaking your head and look up at your Mom, "Whatever. At least help me by taking this suitcase in I have to go bring the rest of my stuff in."

You turn around and roll your eyes when you hear your Mom mumble under her breath about how your Father should be here to help instead of saving people's lives. You chuckle before jogging back down the flight of stairs to the car.

You're just about to turn onto the last flight of stairs when you crash into someone. Causing them to drop their suitcase and belongings and you to fall on your ass.

"What the fuck!" You curse as you land straight on your tail bone. Your hands flying out to keep you from falling further down the steps.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." You hear the small soft voice call out. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

You blow out a angered sigh and stand up while passing the girl on the stairs trying to pick up her stuff.

"Watch where you're fucking going Blondie. That freakin hurt." You shout as you put your hand against the small of your back and rub trying to easy the pain. You don't get a good luck at her face as you pass her but you don't really care.

This was one of the reasons why you didn't want to go to boarding school. Having to waste four years of your life with people like this. Careless, clumsy people getting in your way for no reason. _'I'm gonna miss being home schooled,' _you think as you head down to the parking lot.

* * *

Brittany:

You get woken up by your Mom telling you you're here with an excited squeal. You're sure she's more excited than you are to be honest.

You exit the car and head round to the boot of the car, where Quinn your cousin is already taking some stuff out of the car.

"You excited Britt."

"Yeah. I've been waiting ages to come here. It looks so fun. I can't wait to meet people and ooo my roommate. I forgot about that. I can't wait to see who I'm going to be living with for the next four years. Are you excited to meet your roommate Q?" You asked while bouncing on the spot and at the same time pulling your suitcase out of the boot.

"Wow, calm down B. You haven't even stepped foot in the place yet and you're already talking about meeting people. I for one, want to look around the building and find the library and see where everything is because you know I hate not knowing my way round places."

You laugh and put a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Lighten up Q. We have four years here to get to know the place. Just relax and enjoy your first day here. I know its gonna be a blast living here and I don't want you to waste it by trying to figure out this place and studying too hard. This is a chance to live a little. Please promise me you aren't going to stay cooked up in the library while we are here."

"I'll try my best B. But I can't promise that. You know how important my studies are to me and I love to read and this place has the biggest library ever and I want to read as many books as I can." She gushes and you hit her on the shoulder and laugh while she glares at you.

"You're such a dork!" You laugh while grabbing your suitcase and some of your other stuff and making your way up to the main office while hearing Quinn shouting at you saying she's not a dork.

You are too busy laughing at Quinn to realise that you are on the wrong side of the stair case and someone was running down the flight of stair and before you know it you're crashing towards the floor with your suitcase and bag spilling open around you.

You start to panic and quickly look up to see the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. Even though she's swearing and her forehead is creased with anger you can't help but notice how gorgeous she is.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," You blurt out. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

You hear her sigh and stand up. You quickly look down so she doesn't catch you staring and move to pick up your stuff.

"Watch where you're fucking going Blondie. That freakin hurt."

You hear her curse at you while she passes but your heart jumps at her calling you 'Blondie' and you get a weird sensation in your belly.

You turn to watch her leave the building and pass Quinn on her way out.

"Hey you OK there Britt?"

You're still transfixed on the stunning brunette to hear Quinn and it's not until she clicks her fingers in front of you that you notice she's there.

"Oh. Sorry Q, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were all right?" Quinn says while bending down to help you with your falling items.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped that's all."

You hear Quinn chuckle and you stare at her.

"Sorry B, it's just I find it funny how the best dancer ever who has great balance can manage to be the clumsiest person ever."

You laugh along with Quinn._ 'She is right, I'm the most clumsiest person ever, it's surprising how I can dance so well.' _You think as you pull yourself up and start to climb the stairs again but you make sure you're on the right hand side this time so you don't collide with anymore people.

All while climbing the stairs and walking down the hallway. The beautiful brunette still invades your mind. You can still picture her stunning deep, dark brown eyes and full plump lips.

You're thinking about her that much that you don't even notice that your bodies gone into autopilot and before you know it you're already sitting on your dorm room bed. You don't even notice how the other side of the room is full with someone else's belongings and you certainly don't notice the fuming brunette standing at the door.

* * *

**A/N2: Yes/No? Should I continue? Tell me what you think below. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

You've been sitting on your bed for the past 15 minutes, watching the small brunette in front of you pace the floor boards and ramble on.

You haven't heard or actually understood a word that has left her mouth yet. You kind of just sit there with a dazed expression, wondering what to do.

Finally though, the girl stops ranting on and take this opportunity to make your presence known because you're pretty sure the girl hasn't even realised you're in the room.

You stand up and make your way over to the girl which took all of three steps and that's when you notice that the room you're going to be sharing is tiny. You notice that the two beds are pushed up against the walls at opposite ends and at the end of each bed is too small desks which could probably only fit your laptop on. The wardrobe is a walk in and has a mirrored front.

You turn back towards the smaller girl and see that she is now staring up at you with big brown eyes, a little shocked as if she's just realised you're standing right in front of her.

"Hey. I'm Brittany," You say excitedly, you've always loved meeting new people and getting to know them. Plus this is the girl she will be spending most of her time with, well whenever she's in this room so you want to make a good impression and hope you both get along smoothly.

"Hi. Brittany, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." She extends her hand out towards you and it makes you giggle and her expression turns sour. But you quickly jump and hug the girl and you're happy she doesn't tense and actually hugs you back.

"I'm sorry for laughing," You say while pulling back, "But the way you introduced yourself reminded me of this film I watched with my cousin. He had this funny accent and when he introduced himself he would turn to the camera and always has this intense look on his face and goes. The names James. James Bond," You explain and do an english accent to try and copy him.

Rachel laughs at your failed attempt at his accent and moves towards her bed which faces opposite yours.

"I'm also sorry. I didn't realise you were in here and I was just venting because I'm mad at my Fathers for making me come to this place."

You don't say anything at first because you're not sure if you quite heard what she said.

"Wait, did you days Fathers?" You ask cautiously not wanting her to get the wrong idea of why you're asking.

"Yes. I did. I have two Dads. Is that a problem?"

Your eyes widen and you quickly answer back, "No. No not at all, that's kind of cool actually, my friend back home as two Moms and they are pretty cool," You tell her honestly.

"Ah. Okay, good. It's just that some people are quite closed minded about that type of stuff."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Plus that would be weird 'cause I'd be calling myself."

Rachel's brow creases and looks at you with a questioning look, as if she was waiting for more out of the blonde.

You see the look on her face and quickly tell her what you mean, "Well I said 'calling myself' because I'm bi so it would be weird if I said I didn't like gay people or whatever," You clarify while standing up and moving towards your suitcases.

"Oh. Right I get what you mean now and that's great. I was worried about coming here and people bullying me about my Dads being gay."

"Well you have nothing to worry about in here Rachel, besides I think it's cool you have two Dads. I love mine so having two must be even better."

"Yeah, I guess. Up until the point where you start to grow up and you don't really have a mother to help you with certain things.."

"Oh you mean like periods and stuff," You says as if it were nothing.

You watch as Rachel turns bright red and look everywhere in the room but at you. You giggle at her shyness and bounce over to her, falling down on her bed.

"Aw. Don't be shy now Rachel. It's what everyone goes through."

"Sorry. Brittany but I was merely blushing at not what you said but the memory of when I had first menstruated."

You get lost a bit with her big words but you try to keep up and nod as if you know what she just said.

Rachel notices you are a bit confused so she clears up what she is trying to say, "I mean.. I- er. It was very embarrassing the first time I came on because I didn't have a woman round the house to tell me what I should do if this ever occurred. So trying to tell my Fathers was not something I'd like to relive again." She chuckles and you join in with her.

"Oh. I guess that would be embarrassing."

You look at her and you are dying to ask her a question but you feel as if you are being a little pushy with her past and she doesn't even know about you. But before you can even think of something to say she beats you too it.

"It's fine you know. You can ask me anything, because as you can see, we are going to be living together for quite sometime and I feel that it would be best if we knew each other."

When she finishes rambling on you can't help but think of Quinn.

"Wow. Yo sound just like my cousin Quinn, you and her would get a long great," You blurt out before you can stop yourself and you both giggle.

"Who's Quinn? Does she go here?"

"Yeah, Yeah," You nod, "I came here today with her actually, she's probably either trying to interrogate her room mate or trying to find the library."

"She like to read?"

"Yeah she loves it but anyway, that's enough about Q. What are you looking forward about here?" You ask.

"Erm, well I love to sing so I guess I'm looking forward to music lessons."

"You can sing. Me too although I'm not that good but I do love to sing. But I can't wait for music either to dance. I love to dance so I'm looking forward to music class."

"I'm glad we have something in common." Rachel smiles up at you and you can't help but smile back and attack her with a bear hug.

"I have a feeling we're going to be best of friends."

"Really? I've never had one of them."

You pull back and see a pout start to develop on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well.. Growing up it was hard to find any friends who would want to spend the night at mine for a sleepover or even just to come round for tea because their parents thought my Dads would turn them gay or something. But I got used to it after a while."

"Aw, I'm sorry Rachel, you should never of had to get used to that. It should never of happened in the first place but don't worry. I'll come round for dinner at you parents house." You smile down at her, "Besides I'm already gay so it's not like they can infect me." You joke, making the small brunette laugh. "I've never understood that," You say.

"What?" Rachel questions.

"When people think that you can turn someone gay. Or even if a gay person looks at someone and they automatically think they are in love with them. It just gets me mad."

"Yeah I know what you mean but hey. What you gonna do."

"I know."

"Hey, how about you tell me about yourself."

"OK," You say smiling again. "Well I come from Ohio and I used to be a cheerleader with my cousin Quinn 'cause we both love to dance. Erm.. My Dad's a lawyer and my mother is a nurse. I have a little sister called Kate and Ooo my cat called Lord Tubblington." You spill nearly everything out and Rachel is just sitting there wide eyed.

"Wait, Lord Tubblington, Why that?"

"Well he's a big boned cat so I wanted to call him Tubbs, but then he began to get mad at me and insecure about how he looked so I named him Lord Tubbington so that he will feel good again about being a Lord."

You watch as Rachel smiles at you and gives you a look but it's a good look. Not the usual ones she gets when she talks about he cat or other random things that tend to spill out of her mouth.

"Hey, Rach, Can I call you Rach?" You ask

"Yeah sure Britt, what is it?"

You smile at the nickname she gave you, "I was just wondering because you said before bout how I can ask you anything?"

She nods at you so you continue, "Do you know you Mom? I mean it's just you said before and I was just wondering but you totally don't have to answer. It's just be being nosey " You quickly ramble on hoping that she doesn't see the blush forming on your face for being so stupid to ask such a personal question when you only just met 5 minutes ago.

"Oh. Erm no it's fine. It's quite a touchy subject and I will tell you that yes I know her but maybe later on when we get to know each other or you don't find me annoying and leave, I might tell you all about it."

You smile sadly at the girl in front of you and hug her once again. Leaning in close to her ear and whispering,

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

You stand up and go across and grab your coat before turning around and saying, "Hoe about I go to the shop and get us a drink?"

"Yeah OK Britt. But make sure it's vegan."

I smile at her and nod my head before leaving and shutting the door quietly.

* * *

Santana:

It's only been half an hour in this dump and you're already hating every single bit of it. Your mother left 10 minutes ago, bidding you a goodbye with a kiss and plans about Christmas.

You have been wondering the campus because apparently you don't have a room mate right now since you old one left 5 minutes into coming here._ Which by the I had nothing to do with it for once._ you say to yourself as you slow down to a coffee shop on campus. You go up to the counter and order a black coffee before sitting down on one of the big comfy chairs and checking your emails.

You are busy deleting the spam that has came through when you here your order being called out. You don't bother to put you phone away while you reach the counter and go to pick up your cup but when you grasp the cup you don't feel the Styrofoam cup, you feel soft warm fingers that are wrapped around the coffee cup.

"What are you doing this is mine," You say rudely finally looking up from your phone and see a blonde girl in front of you glaring straight back at you.

"Well, I'm here to get what is fucking mine," the girl says just as rudely as you and you smile. She looks at you confused and then your smile turns into a smirk.

"Feisty aren't you," You laugh while letting go of the cup, "I'll let you have this one bitch but don't think it will happen a second time," You say just as the same order is called out again and you grab it before turning back to her.

"Whatever," the girl blows out before going over to the table at the back where her bag and book is.

You laugh once again and make your way back to the comfy chairs but angle yourself so you are diagonal to the girl at the back reading her book while sipping on her coffee.

You just sit and read through your emails, occasionally looking up at the blonde girl before taking a sip of her drink. You smirk once again at the boldness of the girl.

You aren't normally like this with people, normally you would have caused a scene and made the blonde give you the drink but the way she glared at you and spoke back reminded you of yourself and you found her to be quite interesting.

You cough loudly to try and get her attention and it works as she lifts her head up to the source of the noise and her face instantly scrunches up and glares at you. This makes you laugh again and you watch as she stands up and makes her way towards you.

"What in Gods name is so funny to you?" She asks angrily while gripping the chair.

"Hey, I'm Santana, It's nice to meet you too. Would you like to sit?" You reply back, testing her patience a little longer.

"I am not here to chat Santana, I want to know what is so freaking funny." Bingo, you think while smiling sweetly at her.

"Nothing, nothing, my dear friend why don't you take a seat and we can continue this in a pleasant tone."

You watch her huff and stalk back over to get her things before slowly slipping into the chair next to you.

"So.. what's you're name?" You ask, playing with your now empty coffee cup.

"Quinn, and don't think I haven't forgot I still want to know why you were laughing at me."

You laugh again because you can't believe you have met someone who is nearly exactly like you. "Oh don't worry your pretty blonde head about it," You say while looking towards the barrister to signal two more coffees, "I was just trying to see how long I could push your buttons for. Turns out you have a short temper."

She's still glaring at you so you roll your eyes and explain to her that you were laughing because you seem so similar to yourself and you have never met anyone like that before.

"Oh. OK, I guess that makes sense. So err, you new here?"

"Yeah, I just came today actually. I'm just trying to find my way around since my room mate as decided to bail on staying here," You laugh.

"What? Did you scare the poor girl away."

"Ha. Funny. No, apparently the room was to small or something and she suffers from claustrophobia so she like totally flipped out and ran away."

"Wow, you'd think her parents would have checked before coming."

"I know right, but I guess it gave me some entertainment while I was unpacking," You laugh at the memory of the tall freckled girl freaking out.

"You're such a bitch," Quinn laughs.

"Guess that makes two of us then," You retort before the waiter comes over and hands you both your coffees.

"You know something, I've never understood why people get all these fancy lattes and shit. Black coffee is simple and easy, why make it hard."

Quinn laughs before taking a drink of her fresh coffee, "I know right. I have always loved black coffee and no one will ever change my mind."

"Same here," You laugh.

"So what brings you to this hell hole?"

"Ha. You have been here what? an hour and you have already assumed it's going to be bad."

"Eh, whatever, I have my doubts about this place, also doesn't help that I was forced here," You huff while crossing your arms across your chest.

"Anyway, I came here with my cousin Britt, because I love to read and write and she loves to dance and this is one of the best schools to come to for it so we thought we'd go together."

"Oh that's cool, I guess, if that's what your into."

"And what, you're too good to be interested in anything here?" Quinn questions you.

"Well I didn't say that but right now I don't really see a point in staying here."

"Yeah what-" Quinn's cut of by another blonde grabbing onto her shoulders.

"Hey Quinn, you liking this place so far?" Her bubbly voice invades your ears and you try to bend your neck around to get a better look at the blonde standing next the Quinn.

"Hey B, yeah it's great, the library is massive and I also so the dance studio on my way around too, I think you're going to love it here."

"Ooo, I'm so excited. Plus my room mate is so cute. And she's really nice and friendly, funnily enough she reminds me of you, just a bit you know softer."

You smile at the how she describes her room mate. You also give yourself the chance to look at the blonde in font of you. Long toned legs that seemed to go on forever in black skinny jeans, a skin-tight tank top showing of a hint of cleavage and her taunt belly, blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. You can't even begin to describe how sexy this girl in front of you looks and you're dying to match her face to her body and name.

"Oh. I forgot B, this is Santana I've just met her here, she seems really cool."

The blonde girl turns around quickly her blonde hair flying backwards. Your breath gets caught in your throat when she's fully turned around. Her captivated blue eyes draw you in and you are momentarily speechless. There is nothing you can do but just sit and stare at the goddess in front you. Never in your life have you seen such a beautiful human being.

"Hey, I'm Brittany. It's nice meeting you but I've got to get going that's my order being called. Rachel's waiting for me too. I'll see you around. Bye Quinn"

You don't even register her talking to you, all you do is give faint nod and watch as she goes over to the counter to pick up her drinks and then gracefully walk out of the coffee shop and disappear around the corner.

And suddenly staying here in this hell hole didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**A/N: Review please, tell me what you think. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany:

"Get up Brittany."

You feel the blankets being pulled off your body.

"Ugh!" You turn around in your bed and face the wall burying your head into the pillow to drowned out your roommates voice.

"Britt, come on. It's the first day of school you can't be late."

"Five more minutes," You mumble into you pillow, while blindly reaching for the covers she threw off you.

"No Brittany, you said that before now, get up!"

You feel her pull the blankets off you once again and you mumble under your breath before sitting up and facing her with a small pout, whispering "Fine." while dragging yourself into the bathroom to get ready.

You feel much better after the hot shower you took. After drying your hair and straightening it a bit letting it flow past your shoulders you move to your wardrobe, which is really just a little hole in the wall, to put on some leggings and vest top, jumper in hand and you also take a bag with your uniform in because you have dance class first today and you don't fancy getting changed again.

Once you have everything sorted, Rachel opens the door and you both make your way out onto the campus.

"You got vocal lesson first?" You ask while sipping your morning coffee, the first of many.

"Yeah, I'll walk to the arts department with you."

You nod and carry on drinking your coffee.

"So, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"I don't know really, Brittany. I didn't really want to come here to start with," She says looking down at the ground thoughtfully "I wanted to go to an arts school because then I have a better chance of getting into a great Arts academy and then move on to Broadway."

"Well I heard this school is the best arts school in our area," You says to hopefully make her feel better but it just makes her face pout even more.

"I know that Brittany, but the one I wanted to go to was the best in America. Not because I think this school is bad, it's just that this school was in New York. I would be away from all the bullies and you want to know the worst thing about all of this is?" Rachel stops walking and looks up at you, with weary eyes, "I was accepted."

Your eyes widen at this new information and you move forward quickly to wrap Rachel up into a hug, "Oh. Rach, can I ask why you didn't go?"

Rachel pulls back from you and wipes her eyes, "Sorry Britt, but it's got something to do with what I'm not ready to share with you yet. I hope you understand?"

"Oh, yeah I totally understand Rachel. Take your time, I'm not rushing you into telling me. I promise, I'll still be here when you're ready to tell me." I sa with a smile and nudge her shoulder to tell her to start walking again.

"Thanks Britt. You really are a great friend and I've only just met you. Where have you been all my life." We both chuckle.

"Well, I guess coming here wasn't so bad after all," You conclude before walking ahead telling her you'll meet her later.

You jog round the corner and run down the steps to the dance department. You're just about to reach for the door handle when you collide with another body for the second day in a row.

* * *

Santana:

"Yes, yes Mom I know.. Right OK, I get it I won't cause any trouble. Jeez have you no faith in me.. HA. OK Mom see ya," You huff as you end the call and reach out to put the phone back on the bedside table.

Your Mom had rang you to make sure you weren't late for you first day of school, since you haven't been very punctual at your other school. However what makes her think this time is going to be any different.

You finally drag yourself out of bed and get ready for the day in the hideous uniform the school makes you wear. But now looking in the mirror you smirk knowing you still look hot.

You check you time table and see that you have vocal class first, so you grab your books and quickly head down.

You know you're going to be late for class but that still doesn't stop you from running to the class. You look around you and see that you have gone to the wrong department so you quickly make you way back out of the double door and just before you go to check your watch you once again land on your ass.

"What the fucks wrong with this place," You shout while picking up the books and music sheets you dropped. "That is twice in 2 days I've been on my ass. What is wrong with you people for christ sake. Don't you guys look where you're going round here." You shout but your breath is soon caught in your throat when you see who is standing above you with a deep pout etched in their face. "Oh. Hi," You say lamely while putting a piece of your hair that had fallen out of place behind you ear.

"I'm so sorry. It's Santana right?"

All you can do is nod and she giggles.

"Is that all you can do around me?"

You look at her confused so she carries on explaining, "Nod."

You're still kind of confused so she tells you about your first meeting in the coffee shop where she spoke to you and once again all you did was nod.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Brittany right?" The words coming out of your mouth night now feel foreign as you never say them words to anyone, yet this girl has just made you say them in the first 2 minutes off meeting her.

"Yeah that's me," She says with a bright smile, "It's fine. But really I'm so sorry about bumping into you. I was just on my way to dance class and I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, it was my fault I was too busy trying to find where I'm supposed to be, turns out I was in the wrong department." You say shyly and once again you are confused as to why this girl is making you do things you normally don't ever do and you berate yourself for doing so.

"Well I better go," You say, "I am defiantly late now," You smile with a chuckle before rearranging the books in your hands.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you around."

"Sure OK. Bye.." You trail off while turning and running up the stairs to get to your class, hopefully she can just blame being new and getting lost.

* * *

Brittany:

You smile while watching Santana climb the stairs and race off to her class. You have bumped into her twice now and you still can't get over how beautiful the girl looks. You turn around a quickly make you way to you dance lesson.

You find the room N34 and open the door to find everyone stretching in groups of four.

"Ah. You must be Miss Pierce," You nod and put your bag in the far corner and pull your water bottle out of your bag, "Nice of you to join us Pierce."

"I'm sorry Miss.." You trail off not sure what to call her.

"Butler," She adds for you.

"Sorry Miss Butler, I got lost on the way here, then I had an accident in the hallway with someone."

"I'll let you off this time Pierce. Now go join the far group in the corner over there." She points in the direction of a tall Asian boy, and tall African boy and a girl with short red dyed hair.

You quickly make you way over to them and introduce yourself while starting to stretch, "Hey. I'm Brittany, but you can call me Britt."

"Hey, I'm Mike and this is Matt and Alex," The tall Asian boy spoke and the other two just nodded with a smile.

"Is this your first time here?" The red headed girl asked.

"Yeah, I came yesterday. How long have you guys been here?"

"Well we all came last year but this dance class wasn't available until this year.

"Oh, really. I had to audition to get into this class, why has it changed?"

"Because of that lady over there." Matt informs.

"Who is she?" You ask curiously.

"Wait. You don't know who that woman is?"

"Nope," You reply popping the p.

"She's one of the best contemporary dancers in America." Alex says excitedly.

"Wow, really.." You stare at her in awe. The short blonde woman in front of you helping someone stretch their back properly.

"What so everyone in here were all picked because of her, because she wasn't there when I auditioned."

"Yeah, they taped the auditions and then she had the final say."

"Cool," You say with a grin before Miss Butler starts our first lesson.

* * *

Santana:

You make it to your class 10 minutes late and you're out of breath from running._ Jeez I need to go to the gym soon_, you say to yourself while trying to make yourself presentable before going into the classroom.

The first second you open the door you here an annoying voice float throughout the class.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Berry and my fact about myself is that I can hold a note for over 30 seconds.

_Ugh_, you think, while stepping further into the room and taking s eat quietly in the back row.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, and that is a very impressive fact about yourself, next," The teacher at the front called.

Everyone seems to look back an stare at you and you realise that you are the last one to go so you quickly stand up from your chair and smooth down your shirt, "Err.. My names Santana Lopez and I'm from Lima Ohio."

"Well it's nice to meet you Santana and please for future reference. Don't be late for my class again, we have a lot to get through this semester and being late is not on the list.

You nod your head, which is something you have been doing a lot lately and take your seat again, taking out your notepad.

"Psst! Santana.."

You lift your head up to see the girl with the annoying voice facing you with her very large nose. You laugh a little before answering back, "What?"

"I'd just like to sat Hi, since you weren't here before I didn't get a chance to say hello as I do to everyone new I meet. And I am looking forward to working with you in the future"

"Look I'm not trying to be mean but can you just turn back around hobbit, I don't need your hello and don't get your hopes to high about working with me so just turn around and don't speak to me again," You dismiss her and look back down to your page, missing the hurt look flash across Rachel's face.

"All right class. Today we are going to go through our scales, I want to see who can do what and then I will asses your full ability next week. I am going to set you all an assignment. Annnd the assignment this week," She drawls on, "Will be to pick a song that best describes you. I think it seems fitting since we have just met and we have to get to know each other a little better. So go and pick any song you want as long as it describes you and hopefully you will all pick a good choice so that we won't have to ask why and how that song fit you."

The bell signalling class rings and everyone stands up and leaves the classroom to get to their next period.

_Hm.. What song should I sing_, you think as you walk down the hallway and take a seat in your next class which is Math.

Talking about yourself and describing yourself to others has always been a difficult thing for you to do. I mean you know you look good and you have no qualms about talking about your physical features but describing your personality is on a whole 'nother level. But growing up you have always been in the shadow of your parents. They would always tell people how great you are at your studies and how great you are at playing the piano and singing. Even when you grew up to teenage years it was, 'Look how pretty my daughter is'. The pressure to be perfect for your parent was unbearable. So growing up you never really had time to make your own personality. So talking about your likes and dislikes is really hard for you. And although you do love to sing and play piano, you really wish that you could have something else other than that to talk about to people.

Before you know it the lesson is over and you are making your way over to the coffee shop.

You are just passing the arts department when you hear a slow beat coming from inside the place. The music peaks your interest so you quietly make your way into the building and follow the source of the music.

You end up near the back of the building where you find a blue door. You make your way to the door and peer inside through the window and the scene in front of you is so magical.

There is a blonde girl who you see is Brittany, the girl you bumped into before music class, dancing to a slow soft beat. You don't recognize the song but you are to entranced by her body moving in way that you never knew they could. You stand awestruck at the girl dancing before you. You see more than hear the music stop because you see Brittany stop dancing and you take that as you cue to leave.

But as you lie in bed that night. The image of the girl dancing never leaves your mind and invades your dreams.

* * *

**A/N: At first when I wrote this up I didn't have them bump into each other again but when I was typing up the last part I decided to put it in so it could help write the end of this chapter. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please leave a review in the box below. Thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"... And this class is how you factorise this equation."

You blow out a sigh while resting your head onto the desk. You hate maths. Always have. It's not like you're bad at it or anything. You just hate the pointlessness of it sometimes. Like who needs to know how to factorise 3x + 6x - 15. At what point in life will you come to use this? At least that's what you think.

You're just about to fall asleep when the bell goes for next period and you groan while standing up and making your way out of the classroom.

You have been quite tried lately. Ever since you bumped into Brittany last week and saw her dancing, you can't get her out of your mind. You are constantly thinking about her and it unnerves you because no one has even made an impact on you like she has. You have always made sure to keep your distance from people because you know sooner or later they will hurt you. You don't get attached or close to anyone. Which is why you are confused as to why this girl hasn't left your mind. You have only spoke to her once yet you feel like you have known the girl for ages from how you are feeling right now. The frustrating part is that you haven't seen her since your last run in and your starting to get the feeling that she isn't real. You have purposely walked past the dance department several times to try and get a glimpse of her but she never seems to be there.

You have met up with Quinn throughout the week. She seems pretty cool. You have a lot in common with her and you share some classes with her too. It's a little too soon to say but you have a feeling that she's going to be a good friend while you stay here.

That was one thing you were scared of when coming here as well. Not being able to get along with anyone. Because yeah sure you have a bangin' body and voice like sex but you have never really had that many friends. Sure you have people you talk to, but never a one that you could share secrets with or talk to when you're feeling down. But for a long time you were happy like that. No one got in your business and you never got involved with anyone else's. It was simple and it was OK for a while. But now you have come to realise that everyone needs a least one friend. And you just have this feeling that Quinn is your girl.

You're busy walking past the arts department once again when you see a flicker of blonde hair flash behind the door that is half closed and you don't know why and you will probably put it down to being curious later but you sprint towards the door and enter the building.

The hallway is empty but you see a body that seems to be in a rush turn round the corner at the top of corridor. You follow the mysterious blonde until you lose sight of her. You carry on walking around until you come face to face with the blue door again.

Butterflies erupt in your belly as you remember what you first saw when looking through the little glass window. Inly difference this time is there is no music playing. It is quiet until a voice breaks the silence.

"Are you following me?"

You scream and jump back, your hand clutching your chest as you look at the girl in front of you.

* * *

Brittany:

Once again you're late for dance class. You have only been late twice since you got here which is kind of a record for you and new places because you haven't got the best memory when it comes to navigating your way through new places but so far you have been doing great. Just this morning Rachel had left earlier than usual so she wasn't there to wake you up and you think you remember her tell you that she had to leave early and for you to set your alarm but you're not to sure on the details.

So now here you are running once again to a class you're late for hoping not to be on the wrong side of Miss Butler. You're heading round the second corner of the department - and you're really surprised you don't get lost in here because it is like a maze trying to find all of the right classrooms - when you sense someone following you. You try to shake it off and pretend that it not real but as you continue to walk to your class the feeling of someones presence is too strong so you decide to find out who it is. However instead of turning around you lead them to a different part of the building The old section where the old dance studios are (which you find are much better than the new ones, because you like how the music sounds in the old ones compared to the new ones, plus there are just too many mirrors in the new studios and you get confused.) and you hide in between the lockers for the stranger to appear.

You wait for about 5 minutes until you hear the tell-tale patter of footsteps hitting the ground. A girl shows up but you can't tell who it is because her back is turned to you and she seems to be staring at the door to the dance studio you use. You watch as she takes a step towards the door and you take this as an opportunity to step out.

"Are you following me?" You question, your bag dropping off your shoulder.

You wince as she screams and turns around to face you and you see that it is Santana.

"Wha- no!" She replies in a defensive tone.

"Really Santana, so what are you doing here in the old part of this building because only the dancers know about this place."

You see that she is having a tough time trying to form an answer so you drop your charade and smile at her.

"I'm just joking silly," You laugh, "I just wanted to see you squirm."

You see her let a breath out before saying, "That was not funny Brittany, you were making me out to be a stalker or something."

"But you were though weren't you," She looks at you with a bashful look and you can't help but think it's the most adorable thing ever.

"I- I err.." She stutters, "I was just trying to catch up to you to talk because I haven't seen you since last week and I wanted to know if you wanted to get a coffee sometime," She rambles and you can't help but giggle at her. "As friends of course," She stammers on, "Ju-ust as friends, y'know two girl getting a drink, maybe tal-"

"Santana!" You shout getting her attention, "Yes I would love to get a coffee with you as _friends _and you should have just asked Quinn for my number if you were that desperate to talk to me again," You tease while bumping her shoulder with your fist.

You watch her bow her head to her chest and you think you made her blush but you're not too sure.

"I.. I wasn't desperate."

"HA!," You laugh again, "Whatever you say Santana, but I really have to go right now because I'm really late for class but why don't you go find Quinn and she will give you my number and just text me when you want to hang out OK?"

She goes to defend herself again but you just smile at her and wait for her to return it with a slight nod of her head before you turn around and run to yet again a late class.

* * *

Santana:

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?

Who the fuck was that back there because you're pretty sure that was not you. You have never freakin' stutter or even blush for a matter of fact. It's like someone took over you body and emotions while you were talking to Brittany and while you liked the way she was making you feel it also didn't stop you from being embarrassed foe being a complete utter dork who couldn't string a sentence together without rambling.

And what the fuck was that you said _'Ju-ust as friends, y'know two girl getting a drink'. _That was not smooth Santana. Nice going! She probably think you're a complete idiot now and just told you to get her number off Quinn because she doesn't really want to give it to you.

You make your way over to the library where you said you would meet Quinn with a frown placed on your face.

"Hey, what's with the frown grumpy pants. Someone get up on the wrong side of bed this morning?" Quinn teases you while flicking your pout that had formed.

"No!" You say instantly, hitting her hand away from her face, "I just made a complete ass out of myself that's all."

"Aw, you wanna tell Quinn about it?" She says in faux concern.

"No, I don't, I just want to forget about it. OK."

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist," She teases and you slap her on the arm to shut her up before getting your work out of your bag and try to forget the awful encounter you had earlier.

/

It's about 8 pm when you both decide you've had enough studying for the night so you both make your way to the dorms.

You both walk in silence while your mind is screaming at you to ask Quinn for Brittany's number. You keep trying to ignore the little voice in your head because you're not quite sure if you want to ask for it from talk today. You're completely embarrassed and you just want to stay clear from her until you can act normal around her. However it was you who asked if they wanted to go out for coffee so you kind of have to. You think it over all the way to the dorms until you come close to Quinn's room and you quickly give in and blurt out._  
_

"Oh hey, before you go can you give me Brittany's number, she told me to get it off you"

"Brittany as in my cousin Brittany?"

You roll your eyes before replying, "Well duh, I met up with her earlier and she told me to get her number off you since she was late for her dance class." You miss out the part where you stalked her and then made an idiot out of yourself.

"Oh OK here's her number, I didn't know you too were talking. You aren't exactly a pair I would put together."

"What do you mean by that?" You ask with a faux hurt look on your face.

"Well I mean she's light and pure, free going I would say and you're well.. Not."

You both laugh because she couldn't be more right, however you feel this draw towards Brittany and you need to find out what it means.

You and Quinn part ways after she gives you Brittany's number and you make your way to your room.

/

You have been lying in bed for almost half an hour deciding whether or not to send a text to Brittany. Is it too soon? Would it seem a bit forward, you have only just got her number should you wait until tomorrow?

You finally give in by sending her a quick text just tell her it's you.

**'Hey, its Santana. and how does friday nite sound for tht coffee?' -S**

You put the phone down on the bedside table and lie there feeling yourself drift off too sleep, but just as you are about to fall asleep you see the phone light up and you read her response.

**'Sounds gr8! cant wait. sweet dreams x -B'**

And with that you fall asleep with a smile on your face, clutching your phone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Once again you don't see Brittany all week. But this time you're kind of glad because you are nervous about Friday. You know it is silly to be anxious about meeting up with her, but you can't help it. Is it a date? Or is it just a coffee between two friends. Your mind has been racing all week with the possibilities. Do you dress up or just go in normal clothes. Will she be dressing up? You're so confused you wish you never asked her for a drink. Yet at the same time you can't wait because you will final get time alone with her. Well alone as two could be inside a crowded coffee shop.

You decide to just go with you instincts.

So here you are dressed in a tight black and red dress that hugs your ass and chest and stops mid thigh. Paired your signature black leather jacket and black boots cover the rest of your legs leaving just a slither of caramel skin on show.

You open the coffee shop door with a shaky hand and your eyes scan around the room until ocean blue eyes ground you. You are literally frozen. There Brittany is in a light blue summer dress that heightens the blue in her eyes, making her even more mesmerizing. You finally break from the hold she has on you when you see her lips form into a smile and you smile shyly back before walking over to her.

_'Now this time don't act like a complete fucktard' _you say to yourself as you get nearer the table.

"Hey Santana. I didn't know what order you have so I just got mine."

"Hi. No that's alright, I'll be back in a minute," You say before walking towards the counter to order.

You don't have to wait long because you only have black coffee so you're on your way back to Brittany in no time.

"Hey, I'm back," You say while sitting down and shuffling in.

"You look really nice," You blush as she roams her eyes all over you. But it isn't sexual. It doesn't make you feel like a piece of meat on show. When you look into her eyes you see a kind of adoration, appreciation sweep through them.

You finally find your voice and complement her back, "You look beautiful in that dress, it really suits you." and she blushes really hard. _'Still got it'_ you think to yourself with a smirk appearing on your lips. you hide it however by bringing up your coffee and taking a good gulp of it. You wince at the hot liquid making it way down your throat and you cough a little.

_'Nice going.'_

"You alright there?" Her face covered in concern.

"Ahem," You clear your throat loudly, it bubbling up in your chest making your voice more raspier, "Yeah, just hot."

You both blush, you at nearly choking on liquid for christ sakes, you _would_ be the first person to die by choking on a drink. It's like as soon as you get near Brittany you turn into a clutz and make a fool out of yourself. However Brittany blushes for a different reason, but you're not exactly sure why.

* * *

Brittany:

Jesus, that voice. It's like pure sex and all she did was drink some coffee. How can someone be that adorable by choking on coffee then sound like that after? You shift in your seat to get more comfortable and take a sip of your hot chocolate.

A silence has surrounded them and they just sit there staring at each other while taking sips of their drinks. It's not an uncomfortable silence thought you think. You feel oddly calm just sitting here with Santana. There is no pressure to talk or anything. It just feels right.

However the silence was broken eventually by Santana. "So how's this place treating you?"

"It's been great," You say excitedly, "My classes are good, I love my dance class and I think it's cool how we have our own building and stuff. It makes it a lot easier to not get lost." You say the last part in your head but you hear Santana giggle which means you said it out loud and you turn red, your ears burning as you smile shyly at her.

"Cute." Is all she response with and yet it makes you blush even harder.

"What about you," You say to divert the attention from you.

"It's been alright. I still hate this place though. And I still hate my parents for sending me to this dump." Santana blurts out

You get a weird feeling in your belly, disappointment maybe? Santana must see that you look a little sad so she quickly corrects herself while looking at you in the eye, "Well, something or _someone_ has change my mind a little and has made it much _more_ bearable to stay here."

You blush once again at her words. You have done nothing but flush bright red since she came here. She just has this charm about her that gets to you every time. She seems effortless in doing so as well. Yet she is also so adorable you can't stand it. She goes from fumbling her words to making you forget how to speak in a matter of seconds. She intrigues you so much and you can't wait for the rest of your time here to get to know her better.

/

You and Santana have been inside the coffee shop for about an hour before she suggests you go for a walk around the park near the campus. You immediately agree since you heard there are ducks there and you haven't been able to get a chance to go visit them yet.

You both walk side by side, shoulders bumping along the way. The sky has darkened since meeting up and there are no lights around except the moon light which baths the path with light. You look to your side to where Santana is and your breath hitches in your throat at what you see. The moon light has lightened half of her face, masking her in a soft glow making her cheek bones protrude more and hazel flecks that surround her pupil stand out against the night. She is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen.

* * *

Santana:

You know she's looking at you. Again. But you don't mind. You get a weird yet comforting feeling in your belly every time she studies your features against the night light.

You are pulled out of your thinking when you are near the big tree opposite the pound inside the park. You sit down with your back against the old oak, as you watch Brittany walk towards the pound.

"Hey Brittany, whatcha doin?" You sing-song while picking at the grass beneath your finger tips.

"Looking for the ducks." She says as if it was obvious.

You giggle and you instantly turn bright red. _Giggling again really. _

"I like it when you giggle."

You just smile in response before going back to what she had previously said, "Britt, you do know that ducks don't come out at night right?"

She turns back around to face you a frown covering her face before it switches to a grin and her eyes shine down into yours.

"What?" You say nervously has she continues to stare at you, her smile bigger than before.

"You called me Britt."

You blush at the slip up you made without realising. It's weird, you don't normally like nicknames, or even shortening someone name. You guess it's because of the torture you have to go through when you see your abuela and she calls you 'Sanny'. It drives you crazy. You would think that after you turned 13 she would stop. But calling Brittany, 'Britt' just felt so natural, as if it's the obvious thing to call her by.

"It's cute. Does that mean I get to pick one for you?" She says before you could open your mouth and embarrass yourself even more.

She walks over to where you are sitting and leans back against the tree. Her thigh brushing yours ever so slightly making your stomach flutter and your heart jump.

"I guess, depends on what you're thinking," You say, turning your head and it is then that you realise just how close you are to her. Your breath is literally stolen from your lungs. She is absolutely breathtaking. Her flawless skin shining brightly in the moon lit sky. Her ocean blue eyes once again standing out only this time you can see the tiny flecks of green that surrounds the pupil making them even more beautiful than before.

"Hm.." Brittany tilts her head to the side, tapping her chin thoughtfully and you can't help but think how adorable she looks. "What about bright eyes?"

Your face scrunches up in confusion and send a questioning look.

"Because every time I look into those gorgeous eyes of yours they seem to light up as if they are lighting up a city. I've never seen eyes so dark shine so bright before."

You are literally floored. You have only just met this girl and you can already feel yourself falling head over heels for her. The things she says are so heart warming it makes you tingle everywhere.

"Britt," You whisper as you feel your cheeks heat up and it is times like this when you are glad you are Hispanic plus you're extra grateful that it is dark outside so it covers your blush.

"I mean it Santana. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." She says leaning in closer to whisper quietly in your ear. You can feel her hot breath hitting your cheek and you don't dare turn your head in fear that you will give into your temptations.

You haven't realised until now since you are trying to find anything to distract yourself but you find yourself standing by the pound looking at all the lights that have come on around the pound, lighting the water up and making the moon's reflection stand out ever more. You didn't mean for it to happen but this feels oddly like a date. The setting, sitting so close, the whispering sweet things. It feels so right, yet it's not. Brittany might not even be into that. _But she called you beautiful._ The little voice in the back of your head tells you. Your mind is too busy racing that you don't feel Brittany stand behind you. You only notice when she wraps her arms around you and rests her head on your shoulder.

"I'm glad I decided to not come here before."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't have been here."

You turn around in her arms and you are eye level with her since you are wearing heels and she opted for flats. It's quite for a while, but it isn't an uncomfortable silence as you both stare into each others eyes.

You have never felt like this with anyone. She makes you feel things that you weren't even sure where possible and this was only the first dat- coffee drink.

"Yes." Your voice breaks the silence.

"What?" She says, as her eyebrow arches in confusion.

"You can call me by that nickname."

You have never seen someone smile so big and you promise yourself right then that you will do everything to make her smile like that again and to never let her go a day without it gracing her face.

"OK," She whispers her eyes never leaving yours. A rush of happiness flows through you as she steps closer to you, "Bright eyes."

/

After standing by the pound for another 20 minutes just enjoying each others company and getting to know a little about each other like; Brittany's favourite colour is yellow because it reminds her of the sun and the summer but mostly because of the rubber duck her Mom give her as a child. You also found out that she has a baby sister who is 5 called Jennifer- jenny for short- who she is missing dearly right now but phones her every night.

Naturally she asks the same and you tell her that red is your favourite colour because it's powerful plus you look hot in it- too which she didn't disagree- and also that you don't have any siblings since you anyway were a mistake as your parents wanted to make a living however your mother did tell you that you turned out to be the greatest gift ever because she actually hated her job and you give her a reason to leave and become a full time Mom, and your Dad didn't complain about since she was there to cook dinner every night when he got in from the hospital.

You both left the park and heading back towards the campus where your dorms are. Once again you walk side by side, hands gazing each others but no one ever found the courage to grab on and tangle them together. However that didn't stop you from looking over at her every so often.

"So this is me," Brittany says coming to a stop outside of her room. "I had a really good time Santana. I really like talking to you."

"Yeah me too Britt." You say while you fumble with your hands behind your back. "Hey," You say quickly before she opens the door to her room. "Do you think we can maybe do this again?"

"Yeah. Totally," Brittany says enthusiastically.

"Great, but erm.. Can we maybe make it a date next time?" You say nervously.

"Wait. This wasn't a date?" You eyes widen dramatically.

"Wha- I, I didn't want to assume it was but I'm not going to lie. I did think it was when we were standing by the pound."

"Well then good because I counted it as one too and to answer your question." She steps closer to you and once again your breath hitches. You will never get used to her standing so close radiating to much between you. "Yes, I would love to go out on _another_ date with you." She leans in quickly before you even get a chance to say anything and kisses you softly on your cheek. "Goodnight." She says before slipping into her room while you mumble an incoherent "Night" as your hand comes up to your cheek that is burning from the soft lips that were just placed upon there._  
_

Your hand didn't leave your cheek until you were back inside your room where you lay all night long dreaming of the events that just happened with a smile on your face and lipstick mark on your cheek.

* * *

Brittany:

Tonight was amazing.

You have never been so intrigued by someone in your whole life. She goes from being utterly sexy to totally adorable in 2.0 seconds and it literally warms your heart that you have managed to find somebody as amazing as Santana.

You close the door quietly and make your way to your bed, trying not to wake up Rachel along the way.

"Where have you been Britt?"

You jump at the voice and turn to face Rachel who is sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Just out with a friend that's all Rach. Go back to sleep, sorry for waking you," You rush out in one breath while trying to find your shorts in the dark.

A light flicks on beside you lighting up your side of the room, you spot your shorts sticking out from underneath your ned and you reach to grab them before quickly changing and slipping the on and getting into bed.

"So how was it?" Rachel's tired voice asks.

"Just go to sleep Rach." You try to say but she sends you a pointed look and you break spilling all about your night.

"Wow, she sounds great. I'm happy you have found someone to connect with Brittany. But don't forget to warn her that I'll be coming after her if she hurts you beca-"

You laugh because Rachel is so small that you can't actually imagine her up against your sexy latina. Wait what? '_Your latina' _Lets not get ahead of ourselves Brittany it's only been one coffee date. You shake your head clear, focusing back on what Rachel is saying.

"... And I know we haven't been best friends long but I will not let someone hurt you.

You smile gratefully over at her before replying honestly, "It doesn't matter that we haven't been best friends for long Rach because I feel like we've been friends forever but I don't think you will have to worry about Santana hurting me. I have a feeling that me and her are going to be great and I'm hardly ever wrong about relationships because I mean, I knew we were going to be good."

Rachel just nods and smiles at you genuinely before shuffling down in her bed and switching the night-light off.

"Good night Britt."

"Sweet dreams Rach."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had an English assessment due in for school. But thanks for reading and to those who have followed and favourited. Please leave a review. Thanks :)**


End file.
